The general objective of the project is to study physiological and behavioral correlates of tolerance to and dependence on alcohol in monkeys and rats. We are also investigating the persistence of neural hyperexcitability subsequent to varying lengths of exposure to alcohol. The relationship between tolerance and physical dependence will also be investigated.